


sorry this is late

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i kind of went camping in the mountains</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry this is late

Naegi refreshed the page again, tears running down his face. 

Kirigiri looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Naegi sighed, "Well, I was following this series that was fixing every bad thing that's happened in this killing game so far, and it's been making me feel so much better…"

"What's the problem?" Kirigiri asked. 

Naegi replied, "Well, the author hasn't written anything this week. I'm so worried, are they not going to fix this one? How are we supposed to grieve over Izayoi?"

Kirigiri said, "Perhaps they're just busy. I'm sure that nothing bad has happened."

Naegi nodded, "I guess you're right- hey! They just updated!"

Kirigiri said, "Well then, I'm glad-"

"Huh?" Naegi said, "The start of this one is… about us waiting for them to update."

Kirigiri grabbed his phone and chucked it at a wall, causing it to smash into several pieces. 

"We don't have time to deal with a time paradox in here," Kirigiri said. 

Naegi said, "I guess you're right. Now that we know Togami plans to help, we have some comfort, right?"

"Right."


End file.
